Ichigo vs Tina
by Unknown567
Summary: Tina Armstrong invited her boyfriend over to her suite for a surprise. What lies in store for the strawberry. Rated M for Lemon


_**What is there to say if you don't like do't read. So FAV, REVIEW, FFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW**_

"Well this is just ridiculous" Ichigo Kurosaki said as he was climbing up the tall five-star hotel risking life and death to see his girlfriend Tina Armstrong. How this all started he will never believe it himself; it all began with him walking through town when he bumped into a woman without looking. He tried to apologize to her only to receive a headlock which was extremely tough to get out of but, he managed to pull reversal on her to w hich she was impressed. Since then it went from talks of fighting and techniques to hanging out and spending personal time together. He had to admit she was unlike most people he met, that was probably what made her interesting.

Now here he is promising to meet her in her hotel room after receiving a text from that held very little detail. Entering the window he sees the golden-haired woman sat in leather covered armchair, painting her toe nails. She wore a huge mink coat at least two sizes larger than necessary. Ichigo found himself faltering, as this was not what he expected a professional wrestling star to be wearing.

"Tina?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes,ah Ichigo finally made it you were nearly late ya'know ?" Tina stood and walked toward Ichigo, and smiled. "Excellent. Ok, now for the rules. Go into that room over there and remove it. And I will explain the rest of the rules."

Ichigo, uncomfortable with the idea of leaving his stuff, walked reluctantly through the door Tina indicated which she then closed behind him. It was virtually pitch dark inside. Ichigo undressed quickly Suddenly the door opened and Tina strode in, flipping on a light switch and blinding Ichigo for a moment.

Ichigo instantly covered himself trying to save whatever dignity he had left. "Tina! What the hell! Ichigo's gaze swept across the room and stopped on the large circular bed in the room's center. It was covered with pillows of all shapes and sizes and looked to be the most comfortable bed in the world.

"Oh Ichigo were going to have so much 'fun'." Tina seemed to suppress a grin.

Ichigo had heard of the ancient wrestling competitions of Greece and knew they were fought in the nude, but he had been unaware that the Americans still practiced this tradition. Tina pointed toward the enormous round bed.

"That will be our arena. Leaving the boundaries of the arena before the challenge has ended will result in losing. Understood?" Tina looked expectantly at him. Ichigo assumed the pillows would insure that neither of them was seriously injured during the fight.

Tina reached to unfasten her mink coat. "The first one to bring his or her opponent to orgasm will be declared the winner." And with that the mink fur fell away and Tina Armstrong was laid bare before Ichigo.

Ichigo had opened his mouth to protest her "contest," but could not find his voice. The oversized mink coat had completely disguised Tina's figure. Ichigo noted that the blond vixen's strength was certainly confirmed by the musculature of her upper body.

Tina Armstrong had the fullest, most divinely sculpted breasts Ichigo had ever seen. They lay in a way that assured him of their natural quality, but they defied comparison.

Her washboard stomach, her muscular buttocks, her powerful legs, they all spoke of intense weight training. Ichigo's hormones concurred, but he barely gave his sudden rock-solid erection any notice.

"Well, Ichigo Kurosaki, let the games begin!" Tina lurched toward Ichigo, her breasts bouncing in such a hypnotic way that Ichigo didn't react fast enough to defend himself. Tina ducked down and tackled Ichigo, knocking the wind out of him, flinging him onto her shoulder as she rushed towards the bed. Ichigo was slammed down on the luxurious comforter. Ichigo gasped for breath, trying to get his bearings. Suddenly he felt an extraordinary sensation in his groin. He glanced down and saw that Tina had his raging hard-on between her enormous breasts and was mashing them together with her hands, running them up and down over his bulging shaft.

She was sending him to new heights of bliss, but she was receiving no stimulation in response. She was winning. "UUggghhh!" Ichigo yapped. He lifted his knees and caught Tina underneath her arms and lifted her bosom off of him, trying to suppress the sense of loss he felt. He reached out and grabbed underneath her arms where his knees were supporting her and dragged Tina up to lay on him face to face.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tina declared as her hand slipped down and began pumping Ichigo's member frantically. Tina's breasts mashed against Ichigo's chest and he allowed himself a moment to savor the sensation. To counter Tina's new assault, Ichigo slipped a hand past hers and drove three of his fingers into her slit and circled the nub of her clit with his thumb.

"Ahhh! OOOhh…Ichigo are you really a virgin? There is no—oooh!- way you can—ugh—be this skilled?" Tina moaned, throttling his rod furiously.

"Nnngh! Beginner's luck I guess!" Ichigo shot back. He wasn't normally one to boast, but he was really getting into this struggle. Ichigo slid down and started sucking on her nipples, groping her breasts with his free hand. Tina bent her head down close to Ichigo's ear, her voice low and husky.

"Ohhh, yeah! Mmm! You really are good at that. Your mother was a very lucky girl, to have someone like you suckle at her tit!" Ichigo felt Tina's tongue snake into his ear. He did not take her comment personally, but found it oddly arousing in a way. Tina's thumb began to circle the tip of Ichigo's member, and he realized he was losing ground.

Ichigo moved both his hands down to his crotch and pried Tina's hand from his cock. Trying to distract him, Tina's lips descended on his, her tongue sweeping past his lips and ravaging his mouth. Ichigo countered with his own tongue, sending it to wrestle with hers, and he tried to ignore the impassioned moans she was voicing into his own mouth. Quickly he grabbed her upper thighs and spread her legs, then swiftly positioned himself and pushed his shaft into her slit. Ichigo started bucking up into her and grabbed her tight butt with both hands and kneaded her cheeks. Ichigo felt sweat beginning to bead on his brow, but dared not wipe it away.

Tina broke their kiss, a string on saliva stretching between their tongues. "Oh, I was waiting for this part. Get a load of this!"

Tina sat up, pulling her breasts off of Ichigo's chest and bending his cock forward just enough to force a breathy grunt from him. She ran her hands down Ichigo's chest and stomach toward their joining, and then slid them up her own stomach. Her hands cupped her own breasts and she arched her back, emphasizing her bountiful bosom as she groped herself. The sight was mesmerizing, but Ichigo believed he still had the upper hand. Tina's hands finally left her breasts and she ran her fingers through her golden locks, taking a deep breath.

And then she made her move.

Tina placed both her palms on Ichigo's stomach, and then brought her legs up so that her feet were resting to either side of Ichigo's chest. Tina then leaned forward slightly, supporting herself on her palms, and stretched her legs out to either side of her, spreading them wide and lifting them high into the air, assuming what Ichigo recognized as a move he'd seen gymnasts use. Then she started raising and lowering herself onto Ichigo using nothing but the strength of her arms. Ichigo tensed his abs to keep from having the air knocked out of him and admired the knotted musculature of Tina's arms in an effort to distract himself from the smooth friction enveloping his shaft.

"Impressed?" Tina asked through a sweaty smirk. Ichigo could only grunt, so hard was he concentrating to dissipate the mounting pressure in his loins. He slowly began to realize that his time was growing short. He had to do something soon. Ichigo reached out and ran his hands over Tina's outstretched thighs, marveling at their strength, more to distract himself than stimulate Tina. He then slid his hands up to her mounds, and massaged the beautifully shaped orbs, trying to think of something, anything. As he flicked his thumbs over her nipples, Ichigo noticed Tina's breath quicken. That wasn't enough, but it was a start.

Leaving his left hand to knead her breast, Ichigo ran his right hand down between her rippling arms, and down between her hands that lay just above his crotch, supporting her entire weight. His hand reached the junction of their intimacy and found the small nub of her clit once again. He began to rub it zealously. Tina's breath quickly became ragged and her sweating more profuse.

"Oh Ichigo…Ahhh…you're so gifted…ungh…But seriously? Is – oh, ahhh – that all you go-Oh, god!" Tina's eyes began to flutter closed, and Ichigo felt a sense of approaching victory swell inside him. Then Tina began riding him faster and harder and suddenly Ichigo felt something else approaching, and something else beginning to swell. She was close but so was he. He had to act now.

Ichigo removed his left hand from Tina's breast and sent it to join his right hand between Tina's arms at Ichigo's crotch. Then Ichigo swiped his arms out, knocking Tina's hands off of his abs, and she plopped back down on Ichigo, hard. While she was still startled, Ichigo rolled Tina onto her back, overcoming her resistance, and pinned her arms to the bed on either side of her head. Digging his feet into the mattress and flexing his powerful legs, Ichigo began rutting in earnest, hammering his shaft into his voluptuous adversary. Sweat ran freely down Ichigo's body, his thrusts so powerful that beads of his perspiration were flung onto Tina's chest, her breasts already glistening from her own exertions.

Tina brought her sturdy legs up and wrapped them around Ichigo's tense butt, ramming him into her vigorously with every thrust. Struggling madly, her breasts jiggling wildly in Ichigo's face, Tina freed her arms. She reached up and wrapped them over Ichigo's shoulders, gripping her left wrist in her right fist, and then pulled herself up against him, pressing her vital body fast against Ichigo's muscular form. Ichigo was left holding himself up on his knees and outstretched arms with Tina lifted completely off the bed, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as his hips thrust persistently.

Again, Ichigo found Tina's lips next to his ear. Her breathing was a shambles; ragged gasps as her lungs tried to keep up with her body's demands. Ichigo realized that he was in the same state; he was struggling. It was for this reason that Ichigo wasn't certain when he felt the tell-tale contractions in Tina's sheath. What confirmed it was Tina's renewed assault, physical and mental.

"Oh, that's right! Uh-huh! Yeah! Come on, Big Boy, drive it home. Yes, oh yes! Give me all of it! Come on! Drive that big, thick weapon of yours into me! Take me! Do it! TAKE ME!" Tina's voice came low, slick and sultry. "Pound it into me! Yeah! Give me what I need! Oooh, yes! GOD! UNGH! HARDER! AHHHH! HARDER!" Tina pressed in tighter, her legs pushing him deeper still. Her breasts pressed hard against Ichigo's chest, sliding over his sweat covered pecks. Ichigo was losing it, and the only chance he had was to go for it.

Ichigo pounded into her unrelentingly, drawing on every last bit of his strength. Tina screamed at the top of her lungs, all manner of erotic obscenities issuing from her lips. Ichigo's eyes lost focus, and then his testicles started to clench. Tina's tunnel clamped down on his rod, and she came. Some part of Ichigo's mind knew he should feel joyfulness at his victory, but it was an insignificant voice drowned in a sea of ecstasy. It was only an ingrained reflex that internalized his climax. Ichigo slammed one last time deep into Tina, let out a long, full groan, and shuddered. His arms turned to jelly and everything became a bright swirl of light.

The world started to come back into focus, and Ichigo realized he must have lost consciousness for a moment. Tina was still beneath him and his chest was still cushioned on her gorgeous breasts, his slowly softening cock still cradled by her tunnel. After a moment, Tina's eyes blinked open and he found himself staring into those azure spheres. They were both still breathing heavily. When he could, Ichigo cleared his throat to speak. "Tina…" He began, but Tina placed a finger over his lips, silencing them.

"Let's just enjoy this, okay darling." She insisted.

"Okay." He said Ichigo's elbows gave out and he lay back down on Tina's chest, savoring the feeling of her breasts pressing into his chest once again.

Tina's eyes blinked several times and then shut. She yawned, exhausted. Ichigo found himself drifting off as well. Before he fell asleep, their naked bodies pressed together, mountains of pillows surrounding them, Tina's voice whispered into his ear.

"Whenever you want a replay, I'll be waiting."

Ichigo smiled and fell asleep. He had great dreams.


End file.
